


Playing By Even's Rules

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Some cute fluff inspired by the instagram pic Isak posted of Even. (I just added a chapter 2)





	1. Isak's Challenge

“Ok, ok. It’s my turn to play now.” Even said as he stole the controller from Isak’s hands.

“Hey! I almost won that match.” Isak whined. “I should get another round.”

“Well if your roommate hadn’t broken the second controller we could play together.” Even stated as he started to focus in on the game.

“Ya I’m going to have to yell at Eskild for that one. Apparently some guy he brought home stepped on it in the living room. I gotta keep more of my stuff locked up in my room.” Isak said as he leaned back to watch Even play.

“Shit! Why do I always miss that shot? These players are crap.” Even swore.

“Maybe it’s the person controlling them that’s crap.” Isak teased. 

Keeping his eyes on the game Even reached over to jab Isak in the ribs. Laughing, Isak dived away just in time.

“Enough from the hecklers in the stands Ok. I’m concentrating.” Even sneered at Isak.

Laying on the floor now Isak had a perfect view of Even, this beautiful creature. Even’s intense stare reminded Isak of the many times he’d been the recipient of it. The way that stare, that intensity, at first made Isak want to look away. Shy, timid around Even. But since Fri night he wasn’t intimated by Even’s intensity. He met his stares. He lingered in them. 

Without thinking Isak reached into his pocket to take out his phone. Quickly he took a shot of Even. Looking back at his phone Isak took in the picture. Even FUCKING Bech Næsheim sitting on the floor of his bedroom playing video games while wearing Isak’s shirt. It felt like a parallel universe. One of Even’s drawings they were living in now. 

“Yes! Gooooooal!” Even let go of the controller and reached his arms up in celebration.

Spinning his head to see Isak lying on the ground Even reached forward and pulled him up. Isak laughed as Even pulled so hard Isak ended up in his lap.

“Lucky shot.” Isak taunted. 

Even leaned back and gave Isak a cartoonish look of shock. 

“What are you cheering for the other team? I guess I’ll have to shut up the hecklers myself.” Even scoffed as he ran his fingers through Isak’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Isak, still laughing at first, started to melt into Even’s touch. After a whole weekend of kissing and exploring each other it still sent shivers down Isak’s body every time Even made contact with him. 

On Friday their kisses were wanton. Abandoned and needy for each other. Now they were lingering longer. Drinking each other in. Knowing that they had time to explore every touch, every movement. 

Lost in their own world for a while they were finally drawn back to reality when the cheers from the game fell silent. Isak peeked over his shoulder. “DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE PLAYING”  the screen said. 

Noticing the controller on the floor Isak reached for it, grabbing it just as Even leaned forward. 

“My turn!” Isak said triumphantly. 

Even sighed in defeat. “Well we’ll have to see how well you can play while sitting on my lap”. 

“I’ll accept that challenge”. Isak said as he leaned back against Even. 

Even wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist and started peppering kisses down Isak’s neck. 

“Hey that’s cheating.” Isak protested.

“Ya you seem to have an issue with me making up rules that include kissing you.” Even teased. 

“Well it’s a little distracting but I guess I’ll let it slide this once.” Isak joked, knowing that Even creating his own rules had resulted in their magical first kiss.

As Isak continued to play a content smile spread across his face. Whatever this was he and Even had he wasn’t going to question it. He didn’t want to think about the world beyond this weekend or even beyond this room. For now he was just going to enjoy lazily playing video games on a Sunday evening with the man of his dreams.


	2. Mr. No Social Media

“Ok seriously. I can’t go to school tomorrow with 20 hickeys on my neck.” Isak pleaded with Even.

“But it’s one of the most delicious parts of you.” Even said in between kisses.

“What am I? A slice of cake?” Isak laughed.

“Yes and I want to eat you up.” Even growled into Isak’s neck.

“Hey! If you’re so hungry let’s get something to eat.” Isak said as he tried to pull away from Even.

Even sighed as he let his grasp on Isak loosen. 

“Ya I guess I’m pretty hungry from all that gaming and the other extracurricular activities we’ve been up to.” Even said with his signature eyebrow raise.

“How can a man make me melt from just raising his eyebrows?” Isak thought. But then he shook his head bringing himself back to reality.

“Ok I gotta piss. You order us some pizza.” Isak said as he rolled off the bed.

Even reached for his phone. “Hey, mine’s dead.”

“Here use mine.” Isak said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and threw it on the bed.

Even picked up Isak’s phone just as the lock screen disappeared. He was surprised to see his own face looking back at him. Hunched over with the controller in his hand and an intense look in his eyes. Even felt a smile grow across his face as he thought of Isak sneaking a photo of him.

“Did you order the pizza?” Isak said as he stepped back into the room and closed the door.

“Hmmm, well I got a little distracted. Are you stalking me?” Even teased as he held up Isak’s phone.

Isak lunged for his phone but Even held it up out of his reach. 

“How many sneaky pictures of me do you have in here?” Even taunted.

While holding the phone in the air with one hand Even was also now tickling Isak’s ribs with the other. Isak struggled to reach his phone and at the same time giggled from Even’s tickling.

“Stop it! Give me my phone! I don’t have any other pictures of you! I promise.” Isak exclaimed.

“Hmmm do I trust you?” Even pondered. 

“Yes you can trust me. I don’t even remember taking it.” Isak pleaded.

“Well maybe we should delete it then if it’s not that important.” Even said slyly.

“No! Come on Mr. No Social Media. How else am I supposed to get a picture of you?.” Isak thought maybe that sounded a little too needy. He glanced down nervously. 

“Oh I see. I’m being judged because I don’t have Facebook?.” Even scoffed.

“No. That’s not what I meant. It’s just I like your face OK and it’s nice to see it when you’re not around. There. Are you happy now?” Isak sighed. Yup just a little too needy.

Even returned the phone into Isak’s hand. Isak looked up to find Even’s beautiful soft eyes looking back. 

“Well maybe… what was it again? Mr. No Social Media? Ya maybe he should make his debut.” Even said as he winked at Isak.

“What?” Isak balked.

“Ya. You should share that on your Instagram. It’s where I found all those cute pictures of you after we met at Kosegruppa. Now you can have a cute pic of me on there too.” Even said as he gave a sly smile.

Isak’s mouth fell open.

“Ha. Who’s the stalker now?” Isak felt a bit shy as he realized Even had been lusting after him for so long. 

“Fine. We’re both stalkers but who isn’t these days? So what hashtag should you add? The man of my dreams?” Even said with a smirk.

“You’re soooo funny.” Isak said as he rolled his eyes at Even. 

Looking down at his phone again he saw the picture and thought “Well it’s a pretty innocent picture. Just some friends hanging out playing video games.”

Isak opened Instagram. Even leaned over to spy on Isak’s phone.

“Hey. If I’m posting this on my feed you don’t get a say in what I write on it.” Isak said as he held his phone closer to his chest.

Looking again at the photo, Isak wrote the first thing that came to mind. 

“The moment before the rage #” He paused. Then quickly wrote “fifa”. 

Isak tapped the share button before he could change his mind. Realizing he had been holding his breath he looked up and took a big sigh. Even was right there smiling at him.

“So are we still ordering pizza?” Isak asked trying to deflect the conversation away from cute pictures of Even.

“Sure. What do you want?” Even answered as Isak shuffled closer to him and opened the Dominoes app. 

Isak tucked himself under Even’s arm as they both looked down at his phone. Before Isak could start looking at the pizza menu an alert popped up on his screen.

_Instagram:_ _jonas9000 commented: Cute_

Isak could feel his cheeks turning red as Even hugged his arms around Isak. 

“I guess your friends think I’m pretty cute too.” Even said as he laughed.

Isak couldn’t help but laugh too as he shook his head. All those weeks of hiding his feelings were exhausting. From Even, from Jonas, from Eskild. Maybe just giving into his feelings would be easier? 

He leaned forward and caught Even’s lips in a deep kiss. Isak could feel Even’s hands reaching up to run through Isak’s hair. Tilting his head back Isak gave into Even’s touch. A small moan escaped Isak’s lips as he felt not only his body relaxing into this moment but also his mind. Letting go of his questioning thoughts Isak felt like he was floating. Tingling from head to toe. 

After some time Even pulled back from the kiss. Isak opened his eyes.

“God Isak. You’re so fucking hot.” Even said as he shook his head like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Isak smiled and just basked in the glow of Even. 

Yup this whole giving into his feelings thing was sure a lot easier than fighting them. Easier and a lot more fun.


End file.
